Bunny's Winter Rose
by Bunny'sWinterRose
Summary: Takes place as the guardians return to North's palace after the defeat of Pitch Black in the final battle. Appearance of North's only daughter, Topazia, my oc, and Bunnymund's love, the lives of the guardians will never be the same. Bunnymund/Topazia and North/Tooth. I don't own any of the ROTG characters. No copy right infringement intended. Topazia St. North is my own character,


Bunny's Winter Rose

_Takes place as the guardians return to North's palace after the defeat of Pitch Black in the final battle. Appearance of North's only daughter, Topazia, my oc, and Bunnymund's love, the lives of the guardians will never be the same. Bunnymund/Topazia and North/Tooth. I don't own any of the ROTG characters. No copy right infringement intended. Topazia St. North is my own character, if you wish to use her, please get my consent first._

Chapter 1

The trip back to the northern palace was a smooth one. And while everyone aboard the slay were battle warn, the guardians had much to be thankful for again. Sandy's revival and well being, along with Pitch's confinement at the hands of his own nightmares, and Jack's acceptance of his role as a guardian. Not to mention the renewed belief in all guardians carried by the children.

As the slay came to a stop outside the front doors, North wasted no time in ushering his friends inside for some much needed rest. "Come along everyone, I'm sure there is something warm waiting for us by the fire. We should all rest a bit before starting the recovery." Tooth and Sandy both looked uneasy at the offer to put off their duties and were about to voice it when Bunnymund spoke first. Seeing the unease between the two guardians, he broke the collective silence. "Come on mates, we just got Sandy back, and we'll all help get your teeth back in order in a bit. Might as well put the Snowflake though his paces now that he's one of us."

At this, all but Jack and Sandy laughed heartedly, and Sandy formed a smiley face in sand above his head. When no rebuttal or snowball answered his insult, Bunny turned to find a heartwarming sight. Jack and Baby Tooth were past out together in the floor of the slay. Both overcome with the events of the past few days, taking comfort and much needed rest in the bond they had formed. Bending over, Bunny removed the tiny tooth fairy from her resting place against Jack's cold sweat shirt and handed her gently over to her mistress. Bending over again, the anger and hate he had once held for the boy faded as Jack was lifted into his strong arms. Now as he carried the slumbering winter spirit inside, the slightest hint of brotherly affection filled his heart.

Laying Jack on the couch away from the fireplace, Bunny joined the North and Tooth by the globe. Tooth smiled as he stood behind her. "I'm glad the lights are so strong again. Without Jack, we never could have saved the children. Manny was right to choose him." Sandy floated to the right of North and nodded his agreement. North and Bunny agreed as well. "All that as happened, I think was about allowing Jack to see he is a guardian. He had to know why he was chosen, that he was needed, and wanted" North said. With a final look at the globe, the guardians took seats by the fire and enjoyed eggnog and cookies, which the elves had brought out.

Chapter 2

Only moments into their enjoyable silence, the guardians turned their attention to the south hallway. The sound of heeled boots clicking on the marbled floors could be heard. North and Bunnymund were the first to stand and take defensive stances. Ready and alert, they locked eyes in a moment of understanding as they moved toward the doors. Sandy and Tooth shared the same, as they moved in front of a still sleeping Jack Frost. Though none were prepared for the surprise the doors would reveal.

Stepping forward, North and Bunny grabbed a hold of the wooden handles and yanked them backward into their path. A look of stock and wonder filled North's face as his arms were joyously filled with the weight of his daughter. Topazia clung to her father's neck, and laughed as warm tears filled her eyes. "Papa, you did it! I knew you and the guardians would save the children, and send Pitch back to the hole he came from." Still holding his daughter, North could find no words for the joy that filled him.

Bunnymund watched as father and daughter embraced, thankful that they still had each other. As it had many times, the expression of family devotion, reminded him once again, that he was alone in that regard. Yes, he had the other guardians, whom he was sure would do anything for him, and the children who believed in him and all the hope he could inspire. But no other family or kind to speak of, Pitch had seen to that long ago. So he began to turn away, as his eyes stung with tears that would not fall.

A soft warm hand touched his arm, and brought the spirit of Easter to a dead stop. That same hand, traveled to his side and round his back to be joined by its partner. Looking down at the soft head of white flowing hair that now rested happily on his chest, a soft smile replaced the pain he was feeling. Acting on their own, his arms returned the hug, and he gently rested a furred chin in her hair. For just that moment, no others were present for the two.

Without removing her ear from its soft resting place, Topazia gave a soft laugh. "You wouldn't be leaving without giving my hug, would you Bunny?" Grinning, said bunny, leaned back enough to cup a small chin in his larger paw, turning her sweet face to meet his. "And face that wrath of yours, Sheila? I'd rather fight Pitch alone." Now, laughing together, Topazia stood on tip toes intent on kissing the furred lips that filled her dreams.

Oh, how many nights now had Bunny invaded her dreams. Too many to even try keeping track of, though she was sure Sandy knew all to well. The sandman could tell what everyone dreamed, every night, and for every reason. But even that knowledge would not stop her. Topazia wanted nothing more than to announce undying love for her Bunny. To kiss him breathless, and now they were a breath away from that wish. As her eyes closed, and her father and friends watched in awe, a new voice invaded her lovesick mind.

Chapter 3

"Damn, didn't know the kangaroo had it in him." At this unwelcome comment,

her dream fell to the ground and shattered. Bunny was the first to remove his

warmth, with a hiss of anger and embarrassment. "Save your opinions, or stick um up your tail, Frostbite. The sheila's just an old friend, and it ain't none of your business." Jack with a smile, stood and looked the young spirit over. "Then, you won't mind if I get to know your friend better, Cottontail." "She's grown and free to do as she deems. I'm not involved, nor do I want any part." With this said, Bunny now cut his cold eyes back at the woman he so deeply cares for. Pain and tears glazed back at him, and without anything else to say, the Easter bunny tapped his furred foot and disappeared.

Wide blue eyes watched as the floor closed back to the hard woods, knowing the dream of love's first kiss had died at her feet. Turning into the comforting arms of her father, Topazia let out a moan of anguish, grateful for North's strength. Small hands patted her snow colored hair as Tooth offered sweet words from her heart. Oh thought, there had only been ten years between their ages when chosen, Tooth had been every bit the motherly figure when needed, offering love, understand, praise, and encouragement. Now resting between the two souls she loved most, her tears died and Topazia was able to find her voice again.

Pulling away enough, Topazia pressed a soft kiss to North's rosy check, and turned to hug Tooth. "Thank you, I'm alright now", she promised both of them. As Topazia turned to face Jack she knew controlling her temper would be difficult. He was just barely taller then she and Tooth, but not near a match for her father or Bunny. He had white hair, pale skin, and wore a blue frosty sweatshirt and leather pants. His stare was soft and remorseful, which struck something inside her. Maybe he hadn't meant for his tease to be so misunderstood.

Stepping toward him now, where he stood with Sandy, she could have almost laughed. The look that Jack sported reminded her of a dog that would be whipped. And the sandman, was holding his breath, something he did often if the environment was uncomfortable. Bending down, Topazia kissed the top of Sandy's golden head. "I'm so glad you're safe and unharmed. We wouldn't have been the same without you." At her soft confession, Sandy's heart warmed. A small heart formed above his head, and he pulled the young women he had come to think of as his god daughter into a hug. Content to leave Jack alone with her now, Sandy formed his dream plane and bid the others farewell. After all, dreams don't make themselves, he still had a job to do.

Standing, Topazia come to face Jack, the silence had stretched on enough. Two sets of blue eyes met, and Jack was the first to speak. "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to hurt anyone. The kangaroo and I tend to ruffle each others feathers a lot." He extended his right hand to her and a small smile graced his boyish face. "I hope we can be friends, or at least not enemies." Topazia met his eyes but not his hand, her anger still running her actions. "I'll let you stay here for as long as you need, but only to save my father's honor. I have no doubt he had already offered you a room Jack. As of right now though, we aren't friends. Bunnymund is more than family to me, and your words hurt both of us." As she turned back her back to him, he voiced the regret sitting in his heart once again. "I'll make it up to both of you. I promise."

Chapter 4

Over a week had passed, and the lives of the guardians had returned to normal. Topazia had left the globe room after the talk with Jack and avoided being in his presence for two days. After which, Jack had apologized again and informed her he planned to make a trip to the Warren and ask "the kangaroo's" forgiveness too. Upon his visit, Jack returned to the northern palace with a black eye. Gratefully, his next efforts were more fruitful. Jack had told her of his apology, and Bunnymund's acceptance. Hope lightened her heart, and she wished that once he had cooled down, Bunny would return. Yet nine days had passed without a word from Bunny to her. Now she sat in the floor of the tooth palace, petting Baby Tooth's soft feathered head, lost in her own thoughts.

As Tooth entered the room, her eyes landed on the young women she loved not only as a friend but also her adopted daughter. The light of hope and love had returned to Topazia's eyes and she was thankful for Jack's efforts. Baby Tooth took an unspoken request from her mistress and left to collect, she already knew the conversation that would unfold. Hands now unoccupied, Topazia stood and turned toward Tooth. "You're lucky, they're all so sweet and loyal." Sharing a knowing smile, Tooth understood what that meant. The elves and yetis could often get moody and defiant if North didn't keep his watchful glaze on the workshop. Even Phil was known to dip into the eggnog from time to time.

With a sigh, Tooth set her sights on Topazia, her mind was made up. "You should speak to him as well, you know." This gained the desired effect. Topazia's blue eyes widened, and for a moment she was left speechless. "I know you love him, I've been able to tell for some time now. Your father has seen it too, and supports you." Tooth's small hands coming to rest on her shoulders, as Topazia lost the fight against new tears. "I thought, if Jack could get an apology to him, he'd be back. But then, he was the one to deem the notion so undesirable." Heavy tears found life at that thought, and all Tooth could manage was to hold Topazia tight, and whispered words of love and understanding. "I know it hurts, he was hurt too, I don't think he meant any of that."

Chapter 5

As soon as her emotions were again controlled, Topazia hugged Tooth and began her trip home. Mounting Dancer, her favorite of all the reindeer, she tossed a snow globe out in front of their path. Now flying above the northern palace, her mind wondered once again to a handsome gray bunny. Yes, she loved him, more than anything, but would Bunny return her affections or would she be once again reduced to the tears of a broken heart? She had to know. Lifting another snow globe, the Warren came into view and with a heartfelt wish, she tossed it into Dancer's path.

With a sigh, Topazia slide from the saddle and left Dancer to graze on the soft grass. The Warren was as it always would be. Rolling hills of green grass greeted her as the smell of sweet flowers and trees welcomed her in. As if sensing an unwanted guest, Bunnymund appeared at the top of a grassy hill. Expecting danger, his eyes softened at the sight of the winter spirit.

Bunnymund's heart pounded in his chest as he closed the distance between himself and Topazia. She looked beautiful with her hair blown from the ride, and dressed in a long ice blue coat dress. This was the woman that filled his mind, and haunted his dreams. The love of his life, and the one to make it through his defenses. Oh, how he longed for Topazia to be his, only his for the rest of time. But she was human, and he was a pooka. It wasn't meant to work, couldn't work for them. He had to get her out of here, before he bid caution to the wind, and calmed her anyway.

He stopped just short of reaching her and tried to harden his glaze. "What are ya doing down here Shelia?" Though the distance that still remained wasn't much, no more than a foot or so, his question made it seem like miles. Steeling herself, Topazia answered with a weaker voice than planned. "I haven't seen you since you left the palace. I missed you and hoped to talk about what happened." Knowing his answer would push her away, Bunny spoke with a heavy heart. "Nothing happened, Jake expressed interest in you. I'm a bit raw after everything that happened with Pitch and let that interfere. You should give the Frostbite a chance." Hurt by his indifference, Topazia tried again. "What about before that, what was happening between us?" Sighing and turning away so she couldn't see his pained expression, he delivered the final blow. "There's nothing like that 'tween us Shelia. You're my little rose bud, I knew you before you became a spirit and ever since then. There'll never be anything like that 'tween you and me. I don't love ya like that."

At his words, her heart fell at her feet, just as it had when he left her home. Holding back her tears, she looked him in the eyes. "Of course, why would there be. That's just silly, I mean look at us." Looking over her shoulder, Dancer caught her glaze and made his way over. Patting her loyal pet's noise, she turned back to Bunnymund and gathered all her courage. "Well, I'll see you another time then, really just wanted to kill some time anyway." He watched as she mounted the reindeer, and threw the snow globe into the air. "Goodbye Bunny", was all he heard as she disappeared in a flash of light.

Bunnymund made no noise and said not a word as he made his way home. After a small diner and getting ready for bed, he finally allowed his emotions to surface. Laying on his bed, he cried himself to sleep, one sentence dieing on his sleeping lips. "Goodbye my winter rose, my love."

Chapter 6

November was coming to an end and Christmas was nearly upon the northern palace. As the elves and yetis hurried around, answering the bidding of North's deep voice, Topazia decorated the walls and tables. Reds and greens covered nearly every inch of the palace as the grand holiday was prepared for. Every year after her father's job was finished, a gathering for the guardians and other spirits would be given. It was her duty to insure the palace was ready and beautiful, and she loved every moment.

Since her heartbreaking visit with Bunnymund in April, the two spirits had made a point not to be alone together. She had not been back to the Warren, and his visits to the palace have been few and all business. Today was another of his visit. Business over something he didn't share with her, "Only North" as he had put it, so she had left them in his office. Grateful to leave his company before her pounding heart could make itself known.

Now in the kitchen, the hot tea she drank did little for the pain in her heart. Footsteps had her turning to see the very cause of her heartbreak heading toward the table. He stopped and stared into blue eyes over her mug. Breaking the silence, his voice seemed tired and weak at first. "I was just about to head home. Your pa said there'd be some green tea and a thermos I could use." Topazia's eyes softened as she took in the sight of him, he'd lost some weight and looked as though he hadn't slept in weeks. "Of course, I'll make you some." Nothing else was said as she fixed his drink in a thermos they wouldn't miss and sat an egg salad sandwich in front of him.

After turning to hand him the thermos, she answered his questioning glaze. "Looks like you haven't been eating well, and sleeping even less. I still care about you Bunnymund, even if this is all there is for us." Swallowing the sandwich bite and finding his nerve, he met her stare. "Why on earth would you want anything with me? There are hundreds of other spirits that would die all over again to be with the daughter of "Nicolas St. North". You'd be settling and making yourself look easy being with me. And Aster E. Bunnymund is no one's pity party!" When he'd finished the outburst and was again breathing normally, Topazia softy spoke in a way that broke his heart. "You're right. I was wrong to ever think I could be with you. You've made everything perfectly clear, thank you for that." Not looking back at him, Topazia passed Jack in the doorway, and left the kitchen.

Chapter 7

Taking notice of the icy mood between his friends, Jake took a chance and sat down next to Bunnymund. "So, do I want to know what you did this time?" Bunnymund shot Jack a glare that could kill and then sighed in his hands. "She still has feelings for me. I shot her down months ago and had hoped she had moved on." Laughing at the depressed expression on Bunnymund's face, Jack shook his head. "I don't know what your problem is. There's lots of spirits and mortals for that matter, that would give they're left hand to be loved by Topaz." Bunnymund lifted his head from the table. "I know, I know, but she deserves better than…wait what did you call her?" Jack shrugged. "Topaz, don't you have a special name for her?"

At Bunny's blush Jack fell in the floor. "You do! What is it 'Love Buttons' or something?" Shaking his gray head Bunnymund sighed. "Winter's Rose", he said softly. "I call her my 'Winter's Rose'. Jack stood again and looked his close friend in the eye. "You love her that much, your killing both of you, and call her something so beautiful. Thanks, that proves it." "Proves what!" Bunnymund asked. "You're in love with her and she's in love with you." Jack said.

After leaving the kitchen, Topazia headed to the stables. In desperate need of space and quite, riding Dancer seemed just what the doctor ordered. Unfortunately, her hopes of going unseen died the moment she entered the barn. Phil and her father were there, and discussing improvements on the slay. One look and North was beside her, nothing ever came before his little girl. Not this life or the last.

North ushered her over, and as he sat on a chair, pulled his daughter on to a knee. "Now my snow angel, what troubles you?" Signing, Topazia began to tell him everything. "Papa, what if I declared feelings for someone? Someone you may not like my affections for?" North smiled and hugged her tightly. "You will always be my baby, my precious daughter. But short of telling me its Pitch you have fallen for, all that concerns me is your safety and happiness." Feeling the pressure lift she sighed again. "I'm in love with Aster, but he doesn't feel the same." Rubbing her back, North wished he could remove her doubts, but knew he could not. Instead, he offered fatherly advice. "Love is a difficult then to admit. Sometimes the person or people need the right time and space. And Aster is not an emotional spirit. Give it time, you're both still young." Comforted, by her father's love, Topazia smiled and for a moment rested her head upon his chest as she had so long ago.

Chapter 8

Christmas Day had arrived and the palace was alive with the sound of gathering spirits and joyous laughter. North had finished his toy deliveries and since returned to the palace just as Tooth and Sandy arrived. And they were only the first of many that made the festive gathering. Now standing in the doorway, despite herself, Topazia couldn't help but look out over all the happy faces for a pair of gray ears.

Distracted by her search, she failed to notice the winter spirit as he walked down the hall and stood beside her. A soft chuckle pulled her thoughts to Jack Frost, while he made himself comfortable by rolling the shelves of his sweatshirt a bit. "Merry Christmas, Snowflake" was the greeting he got from his best friend. "Merry Christmas Topaz." She was dressed in a gown he'd never seen and had to admit she was lovely. As he extended his arm, he addressed her formally, "May I escort you inside, my lady?". Laughing at his show, she gladly toke his offered arm and smiled. "You may, Mr. Frost." The pair never saw the eyes that watched from across the room.

After laughing and catching up with Tooth and several more Jack excused himself to get a drink. He hadn't been far from the fireplace and the heat was too much for his cold natured body after a while. A strong furred hand came down on his shoulder and he turned to see Cottontail staring. "I need a word with you, Frostbite." Shocked by the cold way he used that name today, Jack still put his drink down and followed the bunny out into the hall.

Trying to lighten the mood, Jack spoke first. "Merry Christmas, Peter Cottontail." But Bunny wasn't amused. "Yeah, yeah, merry merry Frostbite. That's not what this is about." Nervous now, Jack looked at his friend. "Ok, then what. What did I do now?" I saw you and Topazia right after I got here. Getting all friendly and you escort her in. Don't hurt her, mate. You'll be on my shit list if you do." "Oh, I get it. You don't want her but I can't stand for her to be seen happy around anyone else. You're really something, Cottontail." And with that Jack made to move away, but turned once more. "If you really love her, tell her tonight before you leave, or stand a side and let someone else make her happy!" That statement alone was enough to make Bunnymund's blood boil.

After composing himself from his talk with Jack, Bunnymund rejoined the party and took the open seat next to North. Turning to acknowledge his friend, North's eyes lost their usual gem. Sighing, North tried again as he had the past few months to help his friend. "Having a good time, Bunny?" At the slow nod, he continued. "We have a good turnout this year." Again another nod. "The food is good." A nod. "The eggnog is the best it's ever been." A nod. "I miss the company, we'll have to hold a party after you finish with Easter." A nod. Growing tried of his nodding North tried once more. "The palace is beautiful this year, more than ever. Topazia did a wonderful job." "She's the most beautiful I've ever seen her." North smiled, finally a bite. Moving to stand, North looked back at his long time friend. "Then I suggest you do something about it, before another beats you to her."

Chapter 9

At the end of the night only Topazia and the guardians remained. Currently she was leaning on Jacks shoulder on the couch, while they watched the fire die down. North and Tooth had been caught under missile toe and were in a corner continuing with the kissing that they couldn't seem to stop. And Sandy and Bunnymund were across the room watching the scenes play out. Jack looked back over his shoulder and saw Bunny boring holes into his head. Then he had an idea.

Looking down at the woman curled into him he smiled. "Merry Christmas, Topaz." Smiling, she kissed his check. "Merry Christmas, Jack." Summoning his power, in his hand, he formed a perfect ice rose. Handing her the gift, he watch as the expression changed, and saw without a doubt, she knew what it was meant to be. Shakily, Topazia took the gift from him. "A winter's rose, for a beautiful rose." Jack said, knowing it would break down her walls and give Bunny one last chance. Hopefully, he would take it. As the tears fill her blue eyes, she once again kissed his check, and then made to stand, laying the rose down. "I'm sorry Jack, it's a thoughtful gift but I can't keep that. I'll explain later, I swear." Jack watched her run from the room as did the rest, but only Bunnymund had fire in his glaze. 

Making his way in as few steps as needed, Bunny addressed Jack with hate filled eyes. "What did you do, Frost? I just told you not to hurt her and you make her cry and send her out the room? What are you dill?" At the point, Bunny's hands were holding Jack up like a rag doll by his sweatshirt. And through all this, Jack could bring himself to do nothing but grin. Holding up the ice rose to show to the rest of his adoptive family, Bunny's heart froze. "I gave you one last shot, Cottontail. Better get hoppin'."

Bunnymund took off through the palace faster than his furred feet had ever taken him. Coming to a dead stop in front of Topazia's bedroom door, he again felt his heart freeze. He knew without a doubt that he loved her, had loved her, would always love her, and would never love anyone else as equally again. But what if he had missed his chance. She had looked so happy against Jack only moments ago. What would he do if she didn't love him anymore and her reaction was just the pain from memories? He had to know. Rising his furred paw, he knocked on the wood door that stood between him and his love.

Topazia had left the globe room in total heartbreak again. Jack's gift a few months from now, when she hadn't had to be in Bunny's company, and ignored the entire time might not have brought her to tears. But he'd been here, at least since just after Jack had walked her into the party. He'd spoken to everyone but her and only stared from a distance. Jack and her father had both conformed, he had asked about her. She had hoped so much that he would at least speak, but now he had to at least guess that she still wasn't over him. There would be no going back, no while Bunny was here. Then her thoughts and tears were broken by a knock on the door.

Chapter 10

Lifting her head to answer the knock, she found no interest in company or comfort. "Please, I just want to be alone." Laying back down and waiting to see if her request would be honored, Topazia turned away from the door, and closed her eyes. For a moment, peace was given to her. Then, ever so softly, her door opened and she could hear a body moving toward her. Sitting up and ready to bite the person's ears off, she came face to face with the one she least wanted to see. Bunnymund.

Bunnymund had crossed her bedroom in less than ten steps and was now reaching down to dry her eyes. Softly, he found his voice. "You're far too beautiful to be crying on Christmas night, my rose."

This sweet endearment took Topazia from sad and crying, to angry and yelling. Pushing Bunnymund away, she began to let everything she'd been feeling to the surface. "How dare you! What is this to you Aster? A game? Well it's not to me! For months now when you're not telling me all the reasons we can't be together, or why I shouldn't have felt what I did for you, you've been avoiding me. Now you come in here, dry my tears, and use sweet talk on me? The saddest, craziest part of this whole thing is I just hurt Jack's feelings because I can't move past being in love with you! I've got to be the stup…" Just as that sentence started, Bunnymund silenced her with a kiss.

Taken by surprise, Topazia had to remind herself to fight back. Of course, by that time Bunnymund had made himself comfortable, with his arms wrapped securely around her back. Kissing her slowly, making sure to wait out the fighter that lived in the soul of the beauty in his arms, but she wasn't making it easy. Her elbows dug into his chest as he held onto her, and she tried to pull away from his seeking lips. Finally to tried to fight that which had filled her mind so completely for months, she gave in. Wrapping her arms around his neck, and passionately returning his kiss. This lasted longer than either of them could tell and finally in need of space and air, they pulled apart.

Now standing within distance but not touching, they stared into each others eyes. Neither knowing who should speak first, Bunnymund took a chance. "I love you." That was it, what she had waited almost a year to hear. What she had dreamed he'd say to her. And now that she had heard it, she was crying again. Pulling her to his chest, and holding on for dear life he spoke again. "I love you. I need you. I can't live without you. Please be my winter's rose again." Looking up from her resting place in his soft fur, she had so many questions but never lifted her ear from his heart. "What about all those months, you said we couldn't work? What about all our differences? What about never loving me this way?" Closing his eyes and holding her close as he inhaled her perfume and her warmth filled his soul. That is what it took to stomp his fears. Pulling back to look her in the eye, he answered all her questions without blinking. "All those months I turned you away, I was dill. We'll make this work because together we can do anything. Our differences don't matter, I'm a man, you're a woman, everything else we'll figure out later. And I lied about not loving you. I've loved you for longer than I can remember. Maybe from the very day you were chosen. I just wanted what I thought at the time was best for you. Now even if you didn't want me, I don't think I could let you go. I love you Topazia St. North, only you, always you, till the end."

Once again he had her pouring tears from those beautiful blue eyes, but as he bent forward to kiss them away, he knew these were from joy. Finally finding her voice, she answered his devotion. "I love you Aster E. Bunnymund, only you, always you, till the end." The kiss they shared then was the sweetest either could have ever imagined and as they pull apart, they smiled together.

Turning and walking toward her dresser, she smiled and asked "Want to help me with this?" Surprised and overjoyed with her request, he walked behind her and toke hold of the zipper. "Shouldn't we return to the others?" Looking over her shoulder, she smiled. "Tooth and my father won't leave each other tonight from what I saw. Sandy is around every couple of days and Jack lives here, so he'll be at the table in the morning. Unless you're planning on going home, I'm yours tonight, tomorrow, and every moment after." Kissing her hair he smiled back as he pushed her zipper down. "Shelia, that's the best offer I've ever had and hopefully when I do go home my arms will be full with someone." Turning in the circle of his arms to face him, she slowly allowed the gown to drop to their feet. "You can bet your tail on it." They laughed as he scooped her up and carried his love to their bed.

The end.


End file.
